Lo que el basquetball puede unir
by Maria Fernanda Morales Rocha
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi siempre fue un joven... Esperen, ¿Dije un joven? Lo siento, quise poner... Una joven, asi es, en esta historia el pelirrojo rechazado por 50 muchachas nacio siendo una mujer rechazada por los varones debido a su estatura. Aunque... Quizas el amor este mas cerca de lo que ella cree
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

¿Que se sentira enamorarse de alguien y que esa persona te corresponda? Bueno... A veces pienso que yo jamas encontrare eso que todos llaman "Alma gemela". Mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi, y esta es mi historia...

-¿Te pasa algo, Hanamichi?- pregunto Mitsui (Mi mejor amigo) mientras se sentaba en su silla, la cual quedaba detras de mi

-Nada, solo otro rechazo acumulado en mi lista- respondi completamente desanimada

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Mitsui

-Ayer le confese a Yamato mis sentimientos... Pero me rechazo. Y nuevamente mi estatura fue el motivo. Segun el, prefiere a los jovenes que no sean mas altas que el- respondi

-Yamato es un idiota por fijarse en el fisico y no en lo linda que eres- dijo Mitsui mientras rascaba mis cabellos en un modo jugueton

-Gracias, Mitsui, tu siempre haciendome sentir mejor- dije un poco mas animada

-¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Mitsui levantandose de su asiento

-Claro que si-

Ambos salimos del salon y caminamos hacia la cafeteria, donde los 2 pedimos una sopa ramen. Mientras comiamos, vi a un muchacho bastante atractivo, sus cabellos y sus ojos eran tan marrones como el tronco de un arbol

-¿Quien es el?- pregunte algo anonadada

-Es el hermano menor del capitan de basquetball. Su nombre es Hachi Akagi- respondio Mitsui

-¿Sabes si tiene pareja?- volvi a preguntarle

-No lo se... Desde que entramos, no lo he visto con otra persona que no sean sus amigos o su hermano- respondio Mitsui desinteresadamente

-Creo que no le caeria nada mal un poco de compañia- susurre antes de levantarme de la mesa y caminar hacia el -Hola- dije apenas llegue a su lado

-Hola, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Hachi

-Bueno, te vi un poco solo y quise hacerte compañia. Soy Hanamichi Sakuragi, primer año- dije extendiendole mi mano

-Mucho gusto, Sakuragi, yo soy Hachi Akagi... Espera, ¿Dijiste que eres de primer año?- pregunto mientras respondia mi saludo

-S-Si... ¿Por que la pregunta?- dije un poco confundida

-Es que eres un poco alta. Me pregunto si seras de la misma estatura que Rukawa- dijo mirandome fijamente

-¿Rukawa?- pregunte algo extrañada

-¿No sabes quien es? Dejame contarte, el es uno de los mejores jugadores de nuestro equipo de basquetball. Y muchas jovenes lo consideran uno de los mas galanes de la escuela-. Pude notar como un leve sonrojo aparecia en su rostro, ¿Sera que...?

-¿A ti te gusta mucho el tal Rukawa, cierto?- le pregunte. A lo que su mirada paso de ser a la de una quinceañera enamorada, a la de una mujer deprimida

-Pero el no sabe que existo- Y con esa respuesta confirmo mi pregunta -Oye, ¿A ti te gusta el basquetball?- pregunto

-¿B-Basquetball?- dije con una venita en la frente. Se que se estaran preguntando "¿Por que pones esa cara?". Simple, detesto ese deporte, no tolero ni siquiera escuchar ese nombre. Motivo: Mucho de los jovenes que me han rechazado gracias a mi estatura, dijeron que era tan alta como un jugador de basquetball -Quiero decir... ¡Por supuesto que me gusta el basquetball! Es mas, soy una excelente jugadora- dije completamente segura de mis palabras... Espera, ¿Yo dije eso?

-Deberias inscribirte en el equipo de la escuela- comento Hachi completamente emocionado

-¿Eh? E-Es que yo... B-Bueno- tartamudee, Diosito, llevame

Recuerdo que lo siguiente que paso habia sido un milagro del Cielo, pues los amigos de Hachi se acercaron hasta nosotros

-Hachi, tienes que venir con nosotros, Rukawa se esta peleando con unos de tercero- dijo bastante agitado por haber corrido asi

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto el hermano de Akagi

-Esta en la azotea- respondio otro de sus amigos

-Sakuragi, por favor acompañame- me pidio mirandome, a lo que yo solo asenti con la cabeza. Ambos salimos corriendo, subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Abri la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a un muchacho pelinegro parado de espaldas frente a otros 3 que se encontraban tirados en el suelo

-R-Rukawa- murmuro Hachi


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Lentamente, Rukawa comenzo a voltearse hacia nosotros. A mi parecer, era un joven bastante atractivo, tenia una piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos tan azules como los zafiros. Pero... Habia algo en el que no me daba buena espina, tal vez era porque su mirada era muy fria. Hachi se acerco a el mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalon

-Dejame curar tus heridas- dijo Hachi acercandose a Rukawa

-¡Fuera de mi vista, me estorbas!- dijo Rukawa seriamente

-L-Lo siento- susurro Hachi apenado

-Oyeme, tu, el solo intenta ayudarte. Eres un malagradecido- le grite muy molesta

-S-Sakuragi, por favor, no intervengas- dijo Hachi

-¡¿Me pides que no intervenga cuando este tipejo te trata de la peor manera?!- le reclame a Hachi aun mas enojada, uno creeria que esto pareceria una madre regañando a su hijo

Sin darme cuenta, Rukawa se acerco hasta nosotros y me abrazo por la cintura mientras sujetaba mi menton con su mano derecha -Lindura, ¿Por que no mejor vamos a un lugar mas... Privado?- dijo

-Eres un...- murmure molesta cerrando mi mano en un puño. Quite su mano de mi rostro y le solte un puñetazo en la mejilla

-¡Sakuragi, detente!- dijo Hachi bastante angustiado

Ignorando por completo a Hachi, continue golpeando a Rukawa. Si se lo estan preguntando, de niña siempre estaba peleandome con los niños de mi vecindario, ellos tambien se burlaban de mi estatura. Despues de algunos minutos, Hachi saco un pañuelo al ver a Rukawa aun mas herido

-Por favor, dejame ayudarte- suplico el hermano de Akagi

-Te dije que no me estorbaras- dijo haciendolo a un lado, antes de mirarme fijamente -Nos vemos pronto, lindura- dijo Rukawa guiñandome un ojo antes de bajar las escaleras

Despues de que se fuera, hubo un gran silencio en el ambiente mientras yo apretaba fuertemente los puños

-La proxima vez que lo vea, lo dejare en una camilla del hospital- murmure furiosa

-¿Como pudiste...?- alcance a escuchar como Hachi murmuraba

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunte

-¡¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE GOLPEAR A RUKAWA?! ¡Era mi unica oportunidad de poder hablar con el y tu lo golpeaste como una salvaje! Nunca te lo voy a perdonar... ¡Te odio!- grito Hachi furioso

El solo bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras mi mente trataba de procesar lo que habia sucedido hacia unos segundos -Ese chico esta completamente loco- pense antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a mi salon

-¿Y como te fue con Hachi?- pregunto Mitsui

-Ese muchacho no vale la pena. Se que no tiene nada de malo, pero a el le gustan los hombres. Esta enamoradisimo de un tal Rukawa; cuando estabamos platicando, sus amigos llegaron y le dijeron que ese tipo estaba peleandose con unos de tercero. Ambos fuimos a la azotea y el trato de ayudar a Rukawa al verlo herido, pero el muy malagradecido solo lo ignoro; y para colmo, se atrevio a coquetearme. Era mas que obvio que yo no iba a dejarlo impine- respondi

-¿Lo golpeaste?- me pregunto bastante sorprendido

-Por supuesto, ¿O acaso creias que yo iba a permitir que ese patan se sobrepasara conmigo?- dije mirandolo seriamente

-Bueno... ¿Y que paso con el hermano de Akagi?-

-Se enojo conmigo por haber golpeado a su amado Rukawa, y dijo que me odiaba- respondi un poco molesta

-Se nota que ese tipo estaba cegado por su "amor"- comento Mitsui

-¿Sabes algo? He decidido que voy a inscribirme en el equipo de basquetball. Quiero demostrarle a ese cretino cara de zorro que puedo ser mejor que el- dije firmemente

-¿No lo estaras haciendo para impresionar al hermano de Akagi?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ese tipo no merece ni el chicle de mis zapatos. Y si tanto quiere a ese tal Rukawa, pues que vaya a rogarle- dije sonando bastante molesta

-Tranquila, no te alteres, es mas... Yo mismo te acompañare a la cancha para que te inscribas en el equipo-. Al escuchar su apoyo, sol sonrei un poco mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. Ambos salimos de nuestro salon para irnos a las canchas. Al llegar ahi, alcance a ver a un hombre de espaldas junto a una muchacha

-Capitan Akagi- lo llamo Mitsui mientras nos acercabamos a el

-Hola, Mitsui, ¿Y ella quien es? ¿Acaso es tu novia?- pregunto la muchacha, algo que sonrojo enormemente a Mitsui, quien solo dijo -¡No! Ella solo es mi amiga-

-Bueno, ahora que te veo... Eres un poco alta, creo que serias un buen integrante para nuestro equipo- dijo el capitan mirandome fijamente

-Casualmente a eso vinimos, capitan, mi amiga quiere inscribirse al equipo- comento Mitsui aun algo sonrojado

-¿En serio? Creo que en ese caso...-

-Yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea-. Todos volteamos descubriendo que el dueño de esa voz era el cretino cara de zorro

-¿Pero porque no, Rukawa?- pregunto Akagi sonando un poco confundido

-Piensalo, Akagi, una joven tan delicada como ella no soportaria un deporte tan rudo como el basquetball- respondio Rukawa

-¿Por que mejor no dices que te da miedo el solo pensar que una mujer sea mejor que tu?- dije burlonamente

-Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo acercandose a nosotros

-Te dire algo, Don Cretino, tu y yo jugaremos un pequeño partido. Si yo gano, me unire al equipo- le dije mirandolo a la cara

-Muy bien, pero si yo gano... Tu seras mia- dije tomando mi menton con su mano

-¿Q-Que?- murmure bastante sorprendida, creo que mi rostro esta del mismo color que mi cabello

-Lo que escuchaste, ¿Aceptas o no?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Por varios minutos me quede muda, yo no sabia nada del basquetball, pero queria demostrarle a ese cara de zorro que podia ser mejor que el -Juguemos- respondi mientras tomaba un balon y caminaba hacia la cancha

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto acomodandose una vanda en su brazo izquierdo

-Por supuesto que si-


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

El capitan tomo un pequeño silbato y soplo fuertemente, dando por inicio el juego. Por varios minutos, logre hacerselo dificil; y, en un descuido suyo, le quite el balon y corri hasta la canasta. Salte muy alto y, usando todas mis fuerzas, enceste el balon. Cai de pie en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, justo en ese momento, se escucharon decenas de gritos a nuestro alrededor. Levante la mirada para descubrir un gran numero de estudiantes como espectadores

-Hanamichi Sakuragi gana, sera la nueva integrante del equipo de Shohoku-. Al escuchar ese anuncio, corri hasta Mitsui para abrazarlo completamente emocionada

-¡En tu cara, cretino!- le grite al cara de zorro apenas me solte de Mitsui

No se en que momento paso, pero algo (O alguien) tomo mi rostro antes de sentir una presion sobre mis labios. Cuando por fin mi mente se aclaro, fue cuando vi como unos ojos azules me miraban fijamente. Al escuchar los gritos de las muchachas, comprobe que realmente estaba sucediendo... Rukawa me estaba besando frente a toda la escuela. A los pocos segundos, seguia sin despegar su mirada de la mia antes de susurrar -Ahora eres mia-

Tras varios minutos de estar en shock, cerre mi mano en un puño y este fue a impactarse en su mejilla. Y, a juzgar por las caras de todos, el golpe fue bastante fuerte

-Nunca, en tu misrable vida, vuelvas a tocarme- murmure completamente furiosa

-E-Este... Necesito que llenes unos papeles para confirmar tu ingreso al equipo- dijo Ayako algo nerviosa

Le eche una ultima mirada a Rukawa antes de seguir a la asistente de mi, ahora, capitan. Desde ese dia, me esforce cada vez mas en este deporte desconocido para mi. Eso me hizo saber que esto era lo mio. Y aunque al principio intentaba no tener ningun contacto con Rukawa, sabia que eso era completamente inevitable al estar en el mismo equipo. Poco a poco fui acostumbrandome a su compañia

*POV's Rukawa*

Despues de un largo entrenamiento, decidi que ya era hora de volver a mi casa, donde seguramente mi madre me estaria esperando. Caminaba cerca de un callejon cuando, lo que parecia ser un sollozo, atrajo mi atencion. Me acerque para ver de que se trataba y vi que eran una mujer con un niño acorralados por un hombre vestido de negro

-Dame la bolsa si no quieres que tu pequeño sufra las consecuencias-. Al ver como el tipo amenazaba al niño, la mujer solo pudo abrazarlo mientras lloraba

-Por favor, no lo lastimes... No tengo nada de valor-

-Quise hacer esto por las buenas, pero si asi lo desea-. Aquel tipo metio su mano en el bolsillo de su saco, sacando una navaja. En cuanto echo su brazo hacia atras, sali de mi escondite dispuesto a ayudar a la mujer; pero alguien salio de la nada y lo derribo de un golpe. Lo unico que pude reconocer fueron unos mechones rojizos

-Vayanse ahora, yo lo distraere- dijo aquella persona, instantaneamente supe que esa persona era Sakuragi

-G-Gracias- dijo la mujer antes de salir corriendo junto al niño

-¿Q-Quien me golpeo?- pregunto aquel sujeto levantandose del suelo

-Una pelirroja bastante astuta- respondio Sakuragi sin dejar de lado su habitual tono

-¡Mocosa entrometida!- murmuro el sujeto bastante molesto

-Parece que alguien necesita una leccion de modales- dijo Sakuragi

-Ni creas que podras con nosotros- dijo el sujeto

-¿Tu y cuantos mas?- pregunto Sakuragi

De varios rincones salieron algunos tipos vestidos de negro, rodeandola sin dejarle alguna posibilidad de escapar

-Podran ser hasta 50, eso no me importa, el resultado sera el mismo- dijo en un tono desafiante

Todos se lanzaron a Sakuragi dispuesto a atacarla, pero ella no se inmuto. Cuando por fin se movio, fue para comenzar a golpearlo. Odio admitirlo, pero es muy buena peleando; a los pocos segundos todos estaban en el suelo mientras que ella estaba en pie sin ningun rasguño

-Les dije que el resultado seria el mismo- dijo Sakuragi burlonamente, y a la vez, orgullosa de si misma

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, uno de los tipos se levanto del suelo y se lanzo a Sakuragi con una navaja en la mano. Rapidamente corri hacia el y lo sujete por la espalda

-Tipos que atacan por la espalda me dan asco- dije

-¡Rukawa!- dijo Sakuragi sorprendida

-Hola, monita roja- dije antes de empujar al tipo hasta una pared y soltarlo. Inmediatamente, todos salieron corriendo muy lejos de alli

-O-Oye... Gracias por haberme ayudado- susurro Sakuragi algo apenada (Creo que a ella le cuesta dar las gracias

-No es nada. Ademas, si no te ayudaba, ¿A quien iba a molestar?- dije con una sonrisa burlona

-Eres un...- murmuro ella sonando bastante molesta, lo supe por la forma en la que apretaba sus puños

-Nos vemos, linda- dije antes de irme de ahi. A los pocos segundos, escuche un "Imbecil cara de zorro", no pude evitar reirme un poco, adoraba hacerla enojar

*Fin POV's Rukawa*

-Hola, Hana- dijo Mitsui sentandose en su lugar -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si, tranquilo... Gracias por haberme llevado a mi casa- dije sin levantar mi rostro, aun me sentia apenada por lo que habia pasado

-¿De que hablas? Yo no fui quien te llevo- dijo Mitsui un poco confundido

-¿Que? ¿E-Entonces quien fue?- prefunte

-Fue... Fue Rukawa-. Todo a mi alrededor quedo en un total silencio, lo unico que podia decir fue -¿Que dijiste?-


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

*Inicia Flash Back*

Despues de un largo partido, solo quedaban 10 segundos para que este se terminara. Ryota habia logrado robarle el balon al equipo contrario para despues correr hacia la canasta. Nadie noto que estaba sola, asi que Miyagi aprovecho esto para burlar a todos y pasarsela a Akagi. Estaba frente a mi, era la oportunidad perfecta para empatar el partido. Justo cuando el capitan estaba a punto de darmela, el arbitro sono su silbato... El partido habia terminado

-¿P-Por que se detienen?- pregunte un poco shockeada, me negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando

-S-Sakuragi...- escuche el susurro de Mitsui detras de mi

-Aun quedan 5 segundos... Pasenme el balon- dije con la voz entrecortada

-Ya termino- dijo el capitan firmemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, comence a derramar varias lagrimas mientras mordia mi labio para evitar gritar por el enojo -No llores-

Contrario a lo que me dijo, llore aun mas pero sin soltar un solo sollozo. En un momento senti como alguien rodeaba mi cuerpo en un abrazo. Ni siquiera mire de quien se trataba cuando me aferre a su cuerpo

-Llevala a su casa- le dijo Akagi

De repente senti que esa persona me cargo en sus brazos, y para evitar que todos me vieran llorar, escondi mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. A los pocos segundos de que comenzara a caminar, cai en un profundo sueño

*Fin del Flash Back*

-¡¿Y tu donde demonios estabas?!- le pregunte bastante molesta

-D-Detras de ti... Iba a llevarte a tu casa, pero Rukawa ya te estaba llevando- respondio algo nervioso

-Eso quiere decir que el...- pense

*Inicia Flash Back - POV's Rukawa*

Realmente no se que hare con Sakuragi, no se donde vive... Creo que no tengo mas opcion que preguntarle al profesor Anzai

-Profesor, ¿Cree que podria darme la direccion de Sakuragi?- le pregunte

-Claro que si, espera un momento-. El profesor tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma antes de escribir algo. Despues de unos minutos, me lo dio y sali de la escuela dirigiendome hacia la direccion escrita. Resulto que era una residencial con muchos departamentos, llegue a una puerta y busque en todos los bolsos de su mochila pero no encontre ninguna llave

-Dudo mucho que esta niña guarde la llave bajo el tapete-. Me agache, sin soltar a la pelirroja, y alce el tapete de entrada... Ahi estaba la lalve. Abri la puerta y camine hasta una recamara, recostandola en la cama. La arrope con su cobija, pero pasaron los segundos y no podia evitar dejar de mirar su rostro, termine pasando mi mano por su mejilla

-Eres la mejor- susurre antes de acercar mi rostro al suyo y depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Despues tome mi mochila y sali de su departamento antes de que ella despertara

*Fin del Flash Back - POV's Hanamichi*

-Asi que no fue Mitsui quien me beso... Fue Rukawa- pense un poco sonrojada mientras tapaba mi rostro

-¿Te pasa algo, Hanamichi?- me pregunto Mitsui

-N-No... No me pasa nada- respondi algo nerviosa

-De acuerdo. Oye, ahora vengo, ire a hablar con el profesor de Algebra- dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento y salir del aula

A los pocos minutos de que el saliera, Ryota entro al salon antes de sentarse en el asiento de enfrente -Hola rojita- dijo

-¿Que quieres, Ryota?- le pregunte algo seria, este bobo siempre salia con una tonteria

-Tranquila, solo necesito que me prestes tu telefono- respondio Ryota

-¿Para que o que?- volvi a preguntarle, esta vez algo confundida

-Solo prestamelo, sera rapido-. Solte un gran suspiro mientras sacaba mi telefono y se lo daba

Miyagi encendio mi telefono y, tras varios segundos de apretar los botones, me lo devolvio -¿Que le hiciste?- le pregunte

-Mira tu pantalla- respondio. Encendi mi telefono y lo revise detenidamente para poder encontrar algun cambio. Tras revisar una y otra vez logro encontrar la novedad... ¡El fondo de mi pantalla era una foto de Rukawa!

-¡¿Que demonios significa esto?!- grite muy molesta

-Te acabo de lanzar "El hechizo del amor"- respondio Ryota

-¿Y que diablos es eso?- pregunte aun molesta

-Es un hechizo que salio hace poco; se dice que si pones la foto de la persona que te gusta como el fondo de pantalla de tu celular por una semana y, sin que alguna persona lo vea, esa persona sera el amor de tu vida- respondio Ryota

-Es la peor estupidez que he oido, voy a eliminarlo- murmure completamente molesta comenzando a teclear varios botones, hasta que la voz de Ryota me detuvo diciendome -Pierdes tu tiempo, le puse clave para evitar que lo cambiaras-

-...Estas mas que muerto- murmure con una voz de demonio mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

-¿Sabes algo...? C-Creo que Ayako me llamo- dijo Ryota bastante nervioso

Por mas que Ryota utilizo sus piernas, logre atraparlo tras perseguirlo por toda la escuela, justo antes de dejarle uno que otro morete en su rostro. Pero aun con todo eso, no logre hacer que me diera la clave

-¡Demonios! Tendre que ver la foto de Rukawa por una semana- pense completamente frustrada

-¿Jugadores del equipo de basquetball?- pregunto Ayako asomandose por la puerta

-Aqui- respondi mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

-¿Sabes donde esta Mitsui, Sakuragi? El capitan Akagi necesita que todos los jugadores vayan a la cancha- volvio a preguntar

-Fue a hablar con el maestro de Algebra-

-De acuerdo... Adelantate a las canchas. Yo ire a buscarlo-. Despues de que ella se fuera, tome mis cosas y sali del salon. Mientras caminaba, no podia evitar pensar en ese beso... Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sali de estos hasta que choque con alguien

-Fijate por donde vas, pelirroja- se quejo el cretino cara de zorro


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Fíjate por donde vas, pelirroja-

-¿Por que no mejor te callas? Me agradabas mas hace unos días- le reclame completamente molesta

Sin decir una sola palabra, ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia las canchas. Estábamos bajando por unos escalones cuando unas risas llamaron mi atención; al voltear, vi a unos jóvenes que corrían en dirección hacia nosotros. Uno logro detenerse, pero el otro termino chocando conmigo, inevitablemente mi cuerpo comenzó a caer hacia atrás. Cerre mis ojos esperando sentir el golpe, pero en cambio, sentí como algo rodeaba mi cuerpo. Tras una leve sacudida, poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos; apoyando mis manos en el suelo, logre levantarme un poco solo para ver como Rukawa estaba tendido en el suelo e inconsciente

-R-Rukawa...- tras por fin salir del trance, me hinque a su lado y comencé a moverlo un poco (Dudo mucho que fuera un poco, estaba completamente asustada) -¡Rukawa, despierta, por favor!-

-Sakuragi, ¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Ayako mientras se acercaba junto al capitán

-Unos muchachos bajaron corriendo las escaleras y chocaron conmigo. Iba a caerme por las escaleras pero Rukawa me protegió- respondí

-Vamos a la enfermería- dijo Ayako antes de salir corriendo junto a Akagi

-¡¿Y ustedes que tanto miran?! ¡Ayúdenme con el!- les grite a los muchachos que habían chocado conmigo. Inmediatamente, y algo asustados, ambos lo cargaron antes de dirigirnos a la enfermería. Al llegar ahí, tome una bolita de algodón y la remoje con un poco de alcohol mientras lo recostaban en la cama. Después me acerque a el y comencé a curar una pequeña herida que se le había hecho. Escuche como la puerta se cerraba, sabia que se habían ido, pero aun así no deje de curarlo. A los pocos minutos vi como comenzaba a mover sus parpados y aleje un poco mi mano

-¿Q-Que paso?- pregunto soltando algunos quejidos

-Por fin despertaste- murmure mientras humedecía detrás de sus orejas con alcohol

-Jure que esto era una ilusión mía y me habías dejado en el piso- dijo con un claro tono de ironía en su voz

-Aunque no me creas, me preocupe por ti. Listo, ya quedo-. Antes de que pudiera levantarme, sentí como mi brazo era jalado. Cuando menos lo espere, ya tenia a Rukawa encima de mi -¿Q-Que...?-

-Gracias- susurro con una voz tan grave que me quede muda por varios segundos. Vi como poco a poco comenzó a acercar su rostro al mio; lo mas extraño es que ni siquiera trate de alejarlo, solo mantenía mi mirada en la suya. Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Ayako me mando por ti y...-. Sus palabras se callaron apenas vio la comprometedora escena. Inmediatamente, empuje a Rukawa y me puse de pie

-¿N-Nos vamos?-. Los 3 salimos de la enfermería y caminamos hacia las canchas. En todo el trayecto no despegue mi mirada del suelo, no podía verlos a la cara. Llegamos a la cancha y nos sentamos junto a los demás

-Los hemos llamado porque tenemos que darles un aviso importante. En 2 días tendremos un importante juego contra el equipo de Ryonan. Les he avisado a cada uno de sus profesores para que sus clases fueran justificados. Comencemos con el entrenamiento, 10 vueltas a la cancha-

Pasamos toda la tarde y la mayor parte del día siguiente entrenando, casi no pude dormir la noche anterior al partido, estaba muy nerviosa. El día del juego tuve que despertar mas temprano de lo habitual para preparar mis cosas e irme a la estación del metro. Después de algunos minutos de viaje, por fin llegamos a la preparatoria Ryonan. Apenas baje del autobús, corrí por toda la escuela, echándole un ojo a cada rincón

-¡Increíble! Es incluso mas grande que Shohoku- pensé completamente sorprendida

Lo único que me saco de mis pensamientos fue un zape que ya sabia quien me lo había dado -Te dije que nos esperaras-

-Perdón, capitán, pero ya sabe como soy. No puedo llegar a un lugar nuevo sin ver los alrededores- dije mientras me reía un poco (Al mismo tiempo que sobaba mi chichón)

Entramos a los vestidores (Aclaración, jamas me cambio mientras ellos sigan adentro, espero a que salgan primero antes de poner un pie, solo entro con los demás para dejar mi mochila en uno de los casilleros). Como sea, después de una pequeña charla motivacional, salimos a la cancha. Era increíble, estaba completamente llenos, tanto de estudiantes de Ryonan como de Shohoku. Uno se preguntaría como se siente ser la única mujer en un equipo de puros varones, y la verdad es que antes me sentía como un fenómeno, mas por las miradas de los contrincantes. Pero después de algunas narices rotas, ahora me sentía mas imponente que nunca; mi objetivo era demostrarle a Rukawa que podría ser mejor que el, pero ahora creo que todos los demás equipos lo saben

-Jueguen limpio, que gane el mejor-

El arbitro lanzo el balón y los 2 capitanes brincaron con el propósito de ganar el primer toque, y así comenzar el partido. Por varios minutos el juego estuvo muy reñido y ambos equipos estaban empatados, ninguno estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Akagi corría rápidamente hacia la canasta, asegurando así la ventaja de nuestro equipo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de encestar, un jugador de Ryonan logro bloquearlo golpeando el balón. Habia golpeado tanto el suelo que reboto a una gran altura, estaba a nada de salir de la cancha; si eso pasaba, el saque seria nuestro pero ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, el partido acabaría y nosotros seriamos eliminador de la clasificatoria

Era la única cerca del balón e hice lo único que paso por mi mente. Corrí hasta la orilla de la cancha y di un gran salto para meter el balón de un golpe -¡Lo logre!- pensé completamente orgullosa... Hasta que recordé que detrás de mi estaba una pequeña mesa con un garrafon. Lo ultimo que se escucho en toda la cancha fue como mi espalda se estrellaba contra este

-¡Hanamichi!-


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Y aquí estoy, tirada en el suelo con un horrible dolor en la espalda (Para el colmo, algo empapada gracias al garrafon). Logre levantarme un poco justo cuando Akagi y Mitsui se acercaban a mi

-¿Estas bien, Sakuragi?- pregunto el capitán, sonaba bastante preocupado

-S-Si... Solo fue un rozon- respondí mientras me ponía de pie

-¿Estas segura? Sono bastante fuerte-

-No, no, estoy bien, en serio-. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, no podía caminar sin hacer una mueca. Por alguna razón no pude evitar sentir una mirada sobre mi, voltee y me tope con Rukawa. En su mirada podía sentirse una especie de... ¿Preocupación?

Volvi a la cancha y el juego se alargo un par de minutos gracias a mi accidente. Esos minutos fueron clave para darle la victoria a nuestro equipo, Shohoku paso al torneo interescolar. Apenas vi como los capitanes se daban la mano, me fui a los vestidores, quería descansar un poco. En el suelo estaba mi mochila, ¿Por que no? Tome mi suéter y lo puse en el piso antes de recostarme usándola como almohada

*POV's Rukawa*

Entramos para ducharnos, Sakuragi entro primero, ya debió haber salido; pero nos topamos con cierta pelirroja dormida en el suelo. Sin darme cuenta, todos la imitaron tendiéndose a su alrededor, supongo que un descanso no estaría mal. Me recosté a su lado usando las piernas de Ryota como almohada. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí como algo se apoyaba en mi pecho, abrí los ojos y vi a Sakuragi abrazada a mi cuerpo; mire fijamente su rostro y pude apreciar una pequeña sonrisa. Cuidadosamente, rodee su cintura con mis brazos antes de finalmente caer en un profundo sueño

*Fin POV's Rukawa*

Se que todos se sorprenderán cuando llegue, y no los culpare; después de todo, un cambio de look no le hace mal a nadie. Entre a mi salón y me senté en mi pupitre -Disculpa... Es que ese asiento es de mi mejor amiga, y no debe tardar en llegar-

-¿Tan irreconocible soy ahora?- comente un poco divertida, mirándolo a la cara

-...¡¿Hanamichi?!- grito bastante sorprendido, llamando así la atención de todos -Pero... ¿Que le hiciste a tu cabello?-

-Pense en cambiar de imagen, así que me lo corte. La verdad no creí que seria tan radical- respondí

-Wow, siéndote sincero, te queda muy bien. Y la ventaja es que ya no te estorbara en los entrenamientos. Hablando de eso, Ayako me llamo diciéndome que nos quiere ver a todos en la cancha-

Ambos salimos del salón y entramos a los vestidores para ponernos el uniforme del equipo. Al salir, inmediatamente atraje la mirada de mis compañeros; todos se acercaron mientras me hacían las clásicas preguntas: "¿Realmente eres tu?", "¿Que le hiciste a tu cabello?". En fin, después del interrogatorio, comenzamos con el entrenamiento; el único problema era que con cada movimiento, la espalda me dolía mucho

Por varios días tome unas pastillas que aliviaran un poco el dolor, no faltaba a los entrenamientos de la escuela, pero si deje de practicar en una cancha que esta cerca de mi casa. Cuando sentí, o al menos creí, que el dolor había bajado, decidí ir a practicar un poco. Entre y deje mi mochila en una de las bancas

-Hola torpe-. Me asuste un poco al escuchar esa voz así de repente, voltee y vi a Rukawa con un balón en sus manos -R-Rukawa...-

-¿Como sigue tu espalda?-

-¿D-De que hablas?- pregunte algo nerviosa, si se daba cuenta de mi lesión, podría avisarle al capitán y me perdería del siguiente partido

-No tienes que fingir, te lesionaste la espalda después de caer sobre esa mesa- respondió, sin quitar su mirada fija sobre mi

-Bueno... Ahora me siento mejor-

-Mmm... Te reto un juego- comento así sin mas

-¡Claro que si!- ...Por favor díganme que no soné como una niña de 5 años

El cara de zorro entro a la cancha mientras botaba el balón -¿Estas lista?-

-Por supuesto que si-

Ambos comenzamos a jugar por varios minutos hasta que por fin pude quitarle el balón, corrí hasta la canasta y di un gran brinco para por fin encestar el balón. Pero, al tocar el suelo, volví a sentir ese agudo dolor en mi espalda baja; provocando que cayera de rodillas

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Rukawa al verme de esa forma

-No necesito tu lastima, cara de zorro-. Realmente estaba molesta, pero creo que era conmigo misma

-Como quieras. Me voy-

Tomando su mochila, el cretino salio de las canchas. En ese momento me maldije por mi orgullo, trate de levantarme pero solo logre apoyarme en una banca mientras mi pierna temblaba -D-Demonios. Ahora me duele aun mas-. Al intentar sentarme, mi pie se resbalo; por ende, todo mi cuerpo se derrumbo haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara contra el borde. Todo se volvió negro...

*POV's Rukawa*

-Ya tardo mucho-. Entre de nuevo a las canchas... Lo que vi me destrozo por completo -¡Sakuragi!-

Corrí hasta ella y comencé a revisarla para verificar que estuviera bien; sentí algo húmedo en mi mano, al mirar, descubrí que estaba empapada de sangre. Rápidamente la cargue entre mis brazos y subí en mi bicicleta antes de pedalear hacia mi casa. Apenas llegue ahí, entre y la deje recostada en el sofá de la sala; corrí al baño y tome un pequeño botiquín. Limpie la herida de su cabeza, fue ahí cuando recordé su lesión en la espalda, así que use una pomada que suelo usar para los dolores y embarre un poco sobre su piel

*Fin Pov's Rukawa*

Abrí los ojos... Inmediatamente un agudo dolor invadió mi cabeza. Al llevar mi mano hasta mi frente, sentí algo extraño, como si tuviera... ¿Una venda? Me senté y fue ahí cuando mi mente formulo una bella pregunta que muchos se hacen cuando todo se aclara. ¿Donde demonios estoy?

Escuche unos extraños sonidos que provenían de la cocina, me puse de pie y camine hasta una puerta, me asome un poco. Frente a la estufa estaba... -¿Rukawa?-

-Por fin despiertas-

-¿D-Donde estamos?- pregunte bastante confundida

-Mi casa. Regrese porque olvide mis llaves y te encontré inconsciente- respondió sin dejar de cocinar lo que fuera que estuviese cocinando

-¿Regresaste por tus llaves? A mi parecer eso suena mas a que te preocupaste por mi- dije en un tono bastante burlón, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco

-C-Cierra la boca-

-Bueno, gracias por todo, pero me tengo que ir. No quiero que me asesines en cuanto me de la vuelta- dije mientras caminaba hacia mi mochila (Sin darle la espalda, obvio)

-No lo haré. Así que siéntate, ya casi esta la comida-

-...Chao-. Rápidamente cargue mi mochila y corrí hacia la puerta. Pero no contaba con que cierto pelinegro se atravesara en mi camino


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

-¿A donde, rojita?-. Esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro no me daba buena espina. Le lance mi mochila a la cara para darme un poco de tiempo y correr en dirección a la salida de la cocina. Estaba a punto de tocar la perilla, pero sentí como algo me jalaba de regreso a la sala, me asuste pero también... ¿Me reía? Supongo que en ese momento me sentí como una niña de nuevo

Cuando menos lo espere, sentí como un peso extra me empujaba bruscamente contra uno de los sofás. Al abrir los ojos, descubrí que el culpable era Rukawa; quien ahora estaba encima mio. Pero alejada de la situación, solo podía reírme a carcajadas, en ese momento solo deseaba que esto jamas se acabara. Hasta que una leve caricia en mi mejilla fue la encargada de sacarme de mis pensamientos

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, me perdí completamente en ese azul tan profundo como el mar. Sin darle demasiada importancia, nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse, realmente no quería detenerlo, así que cerré mis ojos para disfrutar mas aquella sensación. Finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron... Este beso... Era completamente diferente, era muy tierno

Pero a los pocos segundos, mi mente por fin reacciono. Use todas mis fuerzas y logre quitármelo de encima, una de mis manos cubrió mis labios, como si tratara de borrar todo rastro de aquel beso. Rápidamente tome mi mochila y salí corriendo de ese lugar en dirección hacia mi casa, con suerte reconocí la zona en donde estaba, sabia que no estaba muy lejos

-R-Rukawa me beso... Y me gusto- fue lo único que pude pensar apenas entre a mi casa

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, mi mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez ese beso. En fin... La semana por fin paso, y Ryota me dio la clave para cambiar mi fondo de pantalla; lo curioso es que no lo hice. Una tarde, después de una larga jornada de estudios, me encontraba con Mitsui charlando en el salón (El cual ya estaba vacío). No fue hasta unos minutos después que divise una silueta detrás de la puerta

-Sal de ahí, cara de zorro, ¿Que no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- le reclame, haciendo que saliera de su "escondite"

-¿Quien dice que los estoy escuchando? Vine por mis cosas-

-Se sincero, Rukawa, y di que ni siquiera conoces lo que es la privacidad-

-Lo único que te diré es... Vete al demonio-

No lo negare, en ese momento sentí como la sangre hervía, solo quería golpear su zorruno rostro hasta dejársela como una ciruela pasa. Tome mi mochila y lo seguí, solo para arrojarsela a la cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera -¡Eres un imbécil!- le grite

-Tch... Así que soy un imbécil-. De repente, Rukawa se giro hacia mi para después acorralarme contra la pared, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos -Debo recordarte que tienes una foto de este imbécil en la pantalla de tu teléfono-

-¿H-Husmeaste mi teléfono?- le pregunte completamente nerviosa

-La próxima vez ponle clave a tu teléfono, no quisiera que Mitsui se topara con mi foto- murmuro con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba

Sabia que mi rostro estaba del mismo color que un tomate, me había dejado completamente muda; o bueno, hasta que surgió un leve susurro -Al menos Mitsui es mas hombre que tu-

Tome mi mochila y comencé a caminar, pasando a un lado suyo. En ese momento sentí como algo me jalaba del brazo, justo antes de que mi espalda se impactara contra la pared -¡¿Que te pasa?!-

-Repite lo que dijiste-. Su puño se impacto a un lado de mi cabeza, provocando un sonido seco (Y que todo mi cuerpo se tensara). Claramente estaba muy molesto por lo que había dicho

-¡¿Que quieres que repita?! ¿Que Mitsui es mas hombre que tu? ¡Pues te lo diré las veces que quiera! Mitsui es mucho mas hombre de lo que tu podrías ser-. De pronto, uno de sus brazos sujeto mi nuca; cerré mis ojos esperando lo que fuese a pasar. A los pocos segundos, sentí una leve presión en mis labios, abrí los ojos y vi esa mirada clavada sobre la mía

Rápidamente coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros para tratar de apartarlo, pero sujeto mis muñecas con una de sus manos mientras la otra sujetaba mi cintura. Abrí la boca para reclamarle... Grave error... Rukawa aprovecho esto para meter su lengua, debía detenerlo, así que lo golpee en el estomago con mi puño

Con suerte, logre apartarlo, inmediatamente tome mi mochila y salí corriendo de la escuela. Pero apenas cruce la puerta, choque contra cierto castaño -¿Hanamichi?-

-H-Hachi... ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunte, seguramente sonaba como Bill Denbrough de It

-Ah... Es que acabo de salir del club y bueno... Quería preguntarte si sabes si Rukawa aun sigue dentro-. El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre provocaba que quisiera regresar a la escuela solo para moler a golpes su cara

-N-No... Creo que lo vi irse hace unos minutos-

-Que lastima, quería preguntarle si podía acompañarlo a su casa. Hanamichi, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Me encantaría, pero yo... Este... Tengo algunos pendientes que terminar antes de ir a mi casa- respondí

-Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo el hermano de Akagi mientras se alejaba en su bicicleta

-¿Tuviste que mentirle para que nos dejara a solas?-. Quizás fue instinto, quizás no, pero apenas escuche aquella voz me gire mientras lanzaba un puñetazo hacia su rostro; el cual detuvo con facilidad

-Y-Yo... Creí que te habías ido. Ademas no confundas las cosas, eso jamas se volverá a repetir-

Las cosas en los siguientes días fueron bastante normal... Hasta esa tarde

-¿Otra vez tu aquí?-. Nuevamente, el estaba en las canchas practicando con su balón


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-¿Otra vez tu aquí?-

-Solo vine a practicar un rato, ¿No seras tu la que siempre me sigues para aparecerte "casualmente"?- dijo en un tono bastante burlón

-Sigue soñando-

-Monita, ¿Que te parece un uno contra uno?-. No se porque, pero al escuchar esas palabras, recordé inmediatamente en que había terminado nuestro ultimo juego. No pude evitar que mi rostro se enrojeciera un poco

-C-Creo que por esta vez paso-

-¿Por que no me extraña que te acobardes? Es obvio que yo te ganaría en cuestión de segundos-. Sip, justo en el orgullo. Y para mi desgracia, o quizás suya, mi terquedad no dejaría que me fuera de ahí sin darle una lección

-Luego no te enojes si llego a ganarte, cara de zorro- dije mientras tomaba el balón en mis manos

Al igual que en nuestro primer partido, comenzó bastante reñido, ninguno de los 2 podía encestar el balón. Cuando por fin logre acercarme hasta la canasta, di un gran salto y metí el balón de un golpe. Al caer al suelo, sentí ese agudo dolor en mi espalda, provocando que cayera de rodillas. Sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, Rukawa salio de la cancha

-Infeliz... Ni siquiera se ofreció a ayudarme- pensé muy molesta mientras comenzaba a levantarme, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que solo pude ponerme de pie apoyándome en la columna de la canasta

Justo en ese momento, escuche un extraño ruido acercándose. Al mirar hacia la entrada, vi como Rukawa entraba a la cancha junto a su bicicleta -Súbete-

-¿Como dices?- pregunte bastante confundida

-Sube, iremos a mi casa para curarte-

-N-No, gracias, puedo sola-. Definitivamente mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras, pues las piernas no dejaban de temblar

-¿Decías?- dijo en un tono burlón

-De acuerdo, iré contigo-. Logre "caminar" hasta su bicicleta y me senté en el asiento, sujetándome de su cintura. Rogaba al cielo porque ninguno de nuestros compañeros nos viera en esta situación. Rukawa comenzó a pedalear la bicicleta hasta que llegamos a su casa, su aspecto me sorprendió bastante; pues la ultima vez que estuve ahí solo había visto parte de su interior

Abrió la cochera y metió la bicicleta (Conmigo aun sentada), después se agacho frente a mi dándome la espalda -Sube-

-¿Q-Que?-. Definitivamente mi rostro debía parecerse a un tomate maduro

-Si no quieres que la espalda te duela aun mas, sube-. Realmente el dolor era muy fuerte, decidí hacerle caso; me sujete de su cuello y el me cargo por las piernas antes de entrar a su casa. Me sentó cuidadosamente en el sofá y subió las escaleras, a los pocos segundos, bajo cargando un pequeño botiquín en sus manos -Date la vuelta y sube tu camisa. Y no me veas así, necesito ponerte el ungüento-

Tímidamente, subí mi camisa un poco mas abajo de mi sostén y me recosté en una almohada, dándole mejor acceso a mi espalda. Al sentir el roce de aquel ungüento sobre mi piel, no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Me quede en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que el típico efecto de "Calorcito-frío" por fin paso; me moví un poco, comprobando que el dolor había bajado

-¿Tienes algo para cambiarte?-

-Bueno... Tengo una camiseta sin mangas y un short en mi mochila- respondí

-Muy bien, ve al baño y toma una ducha-

-¿Y como para que o que?- pregunte bastante confundida

-Iremos a cenar, y no acepto un "No" por respuesta. Y por el ungüento no te preocupes, es resistente al agua-. Y me callo la boca al tener una respuesta a mis posibles excusas. Solté un suspiro y subí las escaleras para entrar al baño; me quite la ropa y entre a la regadera. Después de unos minutos, salí envuelta en una toalla y mi vista se fijo en el lavabo; encontrando un vestido de color azul marino y zapatos blancos

Seque mi cabello y me vestí con aquellas ropas; baje a la sala, encontrándome con el cretino vistiendo un smoking negro -Te ves muy bien-

-G-Gracias. Tu también te ves muy bien- susurre bastante sonrojada

-¿Nos vamos?-. Asentí con la cabeza y ambos salimos de la casa. En la calle se encontraba estacionado un automóvil deportivo de color negro, Rukawa se acerco hasta el y abrió la puerta del copiloto -Sube-

-P-Pero este coche...-

-Tranquila, es mio-. Aun algo nerviosa, subí al coche y Rukawa cerro la puerta para darle la vuelta y entrar al piloto. Comenzó a manejar hasta que llegamos a un restaurante, milagrosamente, se porto como un caballero y me ayudo a bajar del coche dándome la mano

Al entrar al restaurante, era mas que obvio que se trataba de uno de esos restaurantes que muchos catalogan como "Para ricos" -R-Rukawa, esto se ve algo... Costoso- dije bastante nerviosa, quizás porque tenia el presentimiento de no encajar en ese ambiente

-Tu tranquila, no te preocupes-

El mesero nos llevo hasta una de las mesas, para ser mas precisa, la que estaba justo en el centro. Tome el menú y, al ver los precios, casi se me caía la quijada -¿De verdad piensa pagar por esto?- pensé

-¿Les gustaría ordenar algo?- pregunto el mesero mientras colocaba un par de vasos con agua

-Si, por favor, tráiganos 2 filetes New York acompañado con lasaña. Y para beber, una botella de vino tinto- respondió Rukawa como si nada. Eche una mirada de reojo al menú... ¡Cada jodido plato costaba alrededor de 300 dolares!- Quita esa cara, Sakuragi, solo disfruta nuestra cena-

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, por mi mente de adolescente paso la idea de que el realmente quería cenar conmigo sin importar cuanto dinero pagaría. Después de varios minutos, sin decir una sola palabra, el mesero llego con la comida; debo admitirlo, era mi primera vez probando el vino, y me gusto bastante

-¿Como piensas ganar esta cena, cara de zorro?- pregunte mientras comía

-Por eso no te preocupes, monita-. Al ver que no quitaba mi cara de intriga, solo atino a soltar un suspiro -Mi padre era el dueño de la empresa "Diamonds", pero el falleció cuando tenia 5 años, así que mi madre se hizo cargo-

-¿Tu madre? En las 2 veces que he ido a tu casa, aunque solo haya sido un par de minutos, no la he visto- comente bastante confundida

-Es que ella esta en un viaje de negocios, de hecho mañana regresa-

-¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si desde niño tienes esa actitud-

-La verdad es que no. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, solía jugar con una niña que vivía cerca de mi casa; incluso antes de mudarme a otro país, le prometí que nos casaríamos, o algo así-

-¿En serio? Cuando tenia 4 años, me paso algo así, aunque diferente... En ese entonces me gustaba mucho un niño, era mi primer amor, pero el se fue a los pocos meses. Se que es algo estúpido, pero todavía guardo un collar que el me dio antes de irse. Era una gargantilla plateada con un zafiro en forma de corazón partido a la mitad; el se quedo con la otra mitad, pero era un topacio café-. Recordar todo eso me trajo muchas emociones, muchas de ellas lindas, pero también tristes. No se porque, pero abrí mi bolsa y de ella saque mi dichoso collar, el cual deje en la mesa -Creo que lo mejor es que deje todas esas tonterías de niños-

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Sakuragi!-. Su grito atrajo la atención de los demás clientes

-¿Ahora que demonios te pico, Rukawa?- dije bastante apenada por su actitud

-Sakuragi, por favor escúchame... Yo era ese niño-


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Todo quedo en un completo silencio, todos en el restaurante nos miraban anonadados. El silencio se rompió cuando me levante de mi asiento, haciendo que hiciera un sonido seco, lo mire a los ojos antes de darle una bofetada, la cual resonó en todo lugar

-Vete al demonio-. Tome mi bolsa, dejando el collar en la mesa, y salí de ese lugar. En esos momentos no me importaba lo que pudieran decir de mi, solo quería estar lo mas lejos de Rukawa. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en la esquina cuando sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo

Gire para golpear a quien fuera que estuviera deteniéndome, obviamente dicha persona fue mas rápida que yo, pues alcanzo a sujetar mis brazos -Sakuragi, tenemos que hablar-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- murmure tratando de zafarme de su agarre

-Es que no lo entiendes...-

-¡¿Que quieres que entienda?! ¿Que solo jugaste conmigo? Prometiste que volverías, te espere por mucho tiempo como un maldito perro. ¿Y que me encuentro ahora que por fin volví a verlo? Que se convirtió en un cretino despreciable que solo me hace sentir como una estúpida cada vez que tiene oportunidad. ¡Me niego a creer que el niño del que me enamore se haya convertido en esto!-

El solo se quedo en completo silencio, hasta que sujeto mi brazo, arrastrándome hacia su coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sentó en el asiento antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Golpee el vidrio pero ignoro todas mis protestas subiendo a su coche y comenzando a manejar de regreso a su casa. Al llegar ahí, me negaba a bajar, incluso me aferre a mi asiento; pero vamos, hablamos de Rukawa, era un terco que jamas se daba por vencido, por lo que no le fue nada difícil sacarme del coche

Subio las escaleras, no sabia como terminaría eso, pero por alguna razón no estaba ni un poco asustada. Entro a una recamara y me boto (Literalmente) sobre la cama -Déjame ir, Rukawa-

-No hasta que me escuches-

-No tengo nada que escucharte, todo esta claro-. Trate de levantarme de la cama, pero el me lo impidió recostándose encima mio. Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban un poco

-No volví porque no recordaba nada de lo que paso... Tuve un accidente en el que olvide mi niñez, lo único que podía recordar eran cabellos rojos. Pero cuando te vi... Sentí que habia encontrado algo que me faltaba, tu me hiciste falta en mi vida-

-Si así fuera, jamas me hubieras tratado de esa manera...-

-Lo se... Y no sabes cuanto lamento todo lo que te hice, Hana-chan-. Me quede completamente muda, ese era el apodo que el me había puesto cuando eramos niños. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, miles de recuerdos llegaran a mi mente, recuerdos que trate de borrar con el pasar del tiempo. Pero esos sentimientos jamas se fueron, lo amaba, lo amaba como el primer día que lo vi

Tire mi orgullo a la basura, mis manos tomaron su rostro y lo jale hasta mis labios. Se sorprendió bastante por mi acción, pero aun así lo correspondió mientras me abrazaba por la cintura -Después de todo... Si fuiste mi primer beso- susurre contra sus labios

-Perdóname por todo-

-Sshh... Supongo que no estaría mal comenzar de cero... ¿Que dices?-. El solo sonrió un poco antes de volver a besarme, esta vez se sintió... Diferente. Era difícil de explicar, como si una pequeña llama se encendiera en mi vientre y se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo. Y creo que no fui la única que lo sintió así

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, no pude evitar estremecerme un poco, mas cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos y bajaron por mi cuello. Mi vista estaba perdida en el techo de la recamara, solo estaba concentrada en sentir ese cosquilleo. No se en que momento paso, pero mis manos se encontraban en su camisa, tratando de desabotonarla

Pero para mi sorpresa, el sujeto mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, solo pude mirarlo bastante confundida -Tómalo como un castigo, por la bofetada del restaurante-. Al sentir una leve presión en mis muñecas, mire hacia arriba... Me había amarrado a la cabecera con su corbata. El sierre del vestido fue bajado lentamente, hasta que mi espalda quedo descubierta; sus manos se ocuparon de acariciar mi piel -También debería castigarte por no usar un sostén-

-C-Cierra la boca-. Pude sentir como mi rostro se enrojecía por la vergüenza. No aparto su mirada de la mía mientras descubría mi pecho de aquella prenda. No pude evitar cubrirlo con mis brazos, por mi mente paso que quizás a el no le gustaría o se decepcionaría de mi cuerpo -Y-Yo...-

-Mi amor... No te apenes por tu cuerpo... Te amo por quien eres-. Esas palabras fueron un alivio para mis preocupaciones, lentamente comencé a retirar mis brazos; aun sentía un poco de pena, pero me sentía mas confiada a su lado. Comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras lo descubría del vestido; no pude evitar soltar un gemido, el cual acalle, cuando sentí sus labios posarse en mis pechos -Déjame escucharte-

Retire mi mano, solo pude aferrarla a las sabanas de la cama. Al sentir como la tela se detenía en mi cintura, instintivamente junte mis piernas. Cuando la prenda por fin cayo al suelo, el solo se me quedo viendo de arriba para abajo -K-Kaede...-

-Eres tan hermosa-. En completo silencio, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a quitarse poco a poco su traje. Extrañamente no aparte la mirada, algo que en otra situación hubiera hecho; al quedar solo en bóxer, volvió a colocarse encima mio -¿Estas lista?-

Asentí con la cabeza -S-Solo... Se gentil- susurro bastante nerviosa. Nuevamente todo quedo en silencio, el solo me miro a los ojos, como si tratara de buscar alguna pizca de duda en mi. Al no encontrarla, bajo su rostro hasta mi cintura; en ese momento mil y un pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, no sabia lo que haría. Inesperadamente, sus dientes tomaron el elástico de mi ropa interior, mi respiración se agito

-Tranquila, solo disfruta- susurro antes de comenzar a bajarlos por mis piernas hasta dejarlos caer al suelo -Wow, realmente eres pelirroja-

-¡Cállate, no digas eso!-

-Hana, no te apenes... Al contrario, me fascinan las pelirrojas-

-Te recuerdo que de toda la escuela soy la única con el cabello así-

-Por eso me encantas, eres única- susurro acariciando mi mejilla, sacando un gran sonrojo en mi rostro


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Al escuchar sus palabras, solo lo atraje por la nuca mientras, con ayuda de mis piernas, bajaba su bóxer. Al romper su beso, no pude evitar dirigir la mirada hacia su... ¿Compañero?

-¿Te gusta la vista?- pregunto Kaede en un tono coqueto, a lo que yo sonreí un poco

-Es aceptable-

-Mi amor... Sabes lo que sigue, ¿Quieres continuar?-. En respuesta, asentí con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo, a los pocos segundos, sentí como algo entraba en mi cuerpo. Se sentía muy extraño, pero a la vez, se sentía agradable. Varias veces creí que esta sensación jamas terminaría, pero mi cuerpo se sobresalto al sentir como su pelvis se pegaba a mi cintura

-¿Se siente bien, te lastime?-. Su voz sonaba bastante preocupado, el realmente veía por mi bienestar. Para calmar sus nervios, acaricie tiernamente su mejilla -Se que tu no me lastimarías-

Los minutos pasaron, y cuando finalmente me acostumbre a su intromisión, moví un poco mis caderas. El comenzó a moverse rápidamente y aquella agradable sensación se convirtió en un cosquilleo en mi vientre

-K-Kaede- susurre entre gemidos en su oído

Al poco tiempo, sentí como fuertes espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo, fue como una señal anunciándome que ambos estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax de ese acto

-Hana, yo...-. Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese, me separe un poco de sus labios antes de susurrar "Hazlo". Movió aun mas rápido sus caderas hasta que... Dios, era algo inexplicable. Por fin me sentía completamente suya, como si a partir de ese momento no existiera nada ni nadie que nos separara. Su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el mio, acaricie tiernamente su espalda mientras nuestras respiraciones se controlaban

-Eres increíble, Hanamichi... Te amo- susurro, a lo que yo respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo también te amo, Kaede-. Tras salir de mi interior, tomo la sabana (La cual se había caído al suelo) y nos cubrió. La noche era bastante fría, así que me acurruque en su pecho -Abrázame, Kae-

.

.

.

-Hana-chan, ¿Que tienes? ¿Por que lloras?- pregunto un pequeño niño mientras se acercaba al columpio que estaba a mi lado, al saber quien era, levante la mirada al mismo tiempo que secaba las pocas lagrimas que ya se habían escapado

-N-Nada... Mis papas se pelearon de nuevo-

-...Tengo una gran idea. Tu y yo nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?- pregunte bastante confundida

-Tu y yo nos casaremos, así yo siempre te protegeré de todos-

-Pero para eso falta aun mucho tiempo, Kaede-

-No importa. Tu y yo estaremos juntos, seremos novios, y cuando salgamos de la preparatoria, nos casaremos-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Con la mano en el corazón- respondió mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su pecho mientras la otra la alzaba un poco

-Entonces es una promesa-. Inesperadamente, el pequeño pelinegro se acerco a su rostro y le robo un "piquito"; sacandole un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Este sera nuestro sello, Hana-chan-

Los días pasaron, y digamos que los niños del vecindario dejaron de molestar a la pequeña pelirroja (A menos que quisieran recibir una paliza por parte de su mejor amigo). Pero la vida decidió ponerles un pequeño bache en su camino...

-Hijo, necesito que empaques tus cosas-

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?- pregunto Kaede bastante confundido

-Tenemos que mudarnos a otro país. La empresa de tu padre va de mal en peor, necesito ir a Europa para ir a tratar esos problemas-

-¿No tengo opción, cierto?-

-No, mi amor, lo lamento-

Por los siguientes 2 días, Kaede no salio para nada de su casa, ni siquiera para visitar a su amiga; cosa que la extraño mucho. Justo el día en que el camión de la mudanza había llegado, ella decidió ir a verlo y aclarar sus dudas

-Kaede, ¿Por que hay un camión afue...? ¿Y esas maletas?- pregunto bastante confundida, mas al ver como la mayoría de los muebles en su habitación ya no se encontraban ahí

-Y-Yo... Me iré a otro país-

-...¿Que? P-Pero... ¿Por que?-

-No lo entendí muy bien. Mama me dijo que la empresa de mi papa estaba mal y debíamos ir a Europa-

-Entonces... No volveré a verte- susurro con la mirada gacha, tratando de evitar que el viera las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Claro que no, volveré por ti y nos casaremos. Te lo juro-

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del Sol entraron por las cortinas de la ventana, cada rincón de la habitación fueron iluminados por estos. Apenas rozaron mis parpados, me removí un poco -5 minutos mas-

Al comprender que estos no se irían así nomas, comencé a abrirlos. Lógicamente, primero no sabia donde me encontraba; pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a golpear mi mente. Pero para despejar mis dudas, levante un poco las sabanas, descubriendo que ambos estábamos desnudos y con nuestros cueros abrazados

-Finalmente paso... Me volví loca. Pero fue la mejor locura que pude haber hecho-. No pude evitar sonreír un poco mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho. Lentamente acaricie sus cabellos hasta que vi como el comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Ambos nos miramos fijamente hasta que rodó en la cama, quedándose encima mio

-Esto no es un sueño... ¿Verdad?- susurro Kaede acariciando mi mejilla

-No, no lo es-. El tomo mi mano delicadamente antes de besar mi palma. Sonreí un poco mientras tomaba su nuca y lo besaba

-¿Verdad que soy bueno en la cama?-... Y con eso se rompió la magia. Bueno, el romance cursi si se fue, pero aun se sentía un ambiente agradable

-Zorro engreído-

-Eso no era lo que decías anoche-

-Cállate, no digas esas cosas- dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con la cobija -Oye... ¿Crees que puedas darme una ducha?-

-Claro. Esta 3 puertas a la derecha-

Con el mayor cuidado posible (De no destapar mi cuerpo), tome la camisa que el había usado la noche anterior y me cubrí; gracias al cielo que llegaba mas abajo de mis muslos

-¿Aun te apena mostrar tu cuerpo? Pero si ya lo conozco a la perfección-. Completamente avergonzada, arroje una almohada a su rostro antes de salir de ahí. Entre al baño y espere a que la tina se llenara para meterme al agua

Al salir de la ducha, entre a su cuarto y tome la ropa que estaba en mi mochila para vestirme. Baje las escaleras, encontrándome con Kaede preparándome el desayuno -¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte mientras me acercaba

-Bueno, podrías...-

-Kaede, cielo, estoy de... Vuelta-


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

-Kaede, cielo, estoy de... Vuelta-. Rápidamente, ambos nos volteamos hacia la puerta, viendo a una mujer de cabellos negros como los de Kaede

-Bienvenida a casa, mama-

-¡¿Mama?!-. No me malinterpreten, lo que me sorprendió es que la llamara "Mama", pues por algunos momentos creí que era su hermana; realmente se veía muy joven

-Mama, quiero presentarte a alguien, aunque... Ya la conoces-

-¿Como dices? E-Esos cabellos... No puede ser-

-Así es... Ella es Hana-chan...- sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano -La niña de la que me enamore hace 10 años-

No pude evitar sonrojarme al escucharlo, menos cuando su madre se acerco a nosotros y tomo mis manos -No puedo creer que realmente seas tu... Mírate, estas preciosa, has crecido mucho-

-N-No se que decir... Por unos momentos no la reconocí, tanto tiempo sin verla me hizo olvidar su rostro-

-¿Por que no se sientan y platican mientras yo termino de preparar el desayuno?-. Haciendo caso a sus palabras, ambas nos sentamos en el sofá -¿Como te fue en el viaje, mama?-

-De maravilla, Grecia es increíble, es como viajar a otra época. Y lo mejor de todo es que logramos cerrar el contrato con los inversionistas de ese país. ¿Y tu, Hanamichi? ¿Como están tus padres?-

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que... Ellos fallecieron- respondí algo melancólica

-¿Q-Que? ¿Pero como...?-

-Mi madre falleció unos años después de que ustedes se fueran, se enfermo por neumonia... No resistió mucho tiempo-

-No sabes como lo siento... ¿Y tu padre?-

-Un día yo regrese a mi casa, y lo encontré tirado en el suelo... Trate de pedir ayuda, pero unos matones con los que me había peleado unos momentos atrás habían regresado con mas tipos para vengarse... Cuando por fin se hartaron de golpearme, ya era demasiado tarde... Mi padre murió por un infarto-. Para mi sorpresa, ella me había abrazado; al instante le correspondí, por mas que trate, no pude evitar llorar un poco

-Todo estará bien... Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea-

-Se los agradezco mucho, pero no quisiera ser una molestia-

-No es molestia, mi deber como tu futuro esposo es procurar por tu bienestar-

-K-Kaede, ayer nos hicimos novios, ¿Y ya estas pensando en matrimonio?- le pregunte algo sonrojada

-Nena, he pensado en casarme contigo desde que tenia 5 años, y por nada del mundo cambiare de idea-

-Pero obviamente la boda se hará cuando terminen la preparatoria, para que sus vacaciones sea su luna de miel, y continúen con sus estudios-

-Lo se, mama, pero ya vayan a sentarse. Ya esta el desayuno-

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Kaede me acompaño a mi casa para que pudiera descansar. Ahí acordamos mantener en secreto nuestra relación, al menos, ante nuestros compañeros. Y digamos que al inicio todo fue bien, pero llega un punto en el que te das cuenta de que no puedes tapar el Sol con el dedo

-¿Ya lo has pensado?-

-Aun no estoy seguro, Hanamichi... E-Esta es una decisión seria, algo de lo que debemos estar seguros-

-De lo único que estoy segura es de que tu no quieres decirle a los demás sobre nuestra relación a los demás porque te avergüenzo. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que es porque no te sientes listo! Desde que nos conocimos, dices estar preparado para todo; y ahora que debemos hacer algo tan simple, me sales con que no estas listo- suspire antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos -Lo siento, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no quiere tomar en serio una relación... Sera mejor que lo pienses, Rukawa-

Al salir de ese cuarto, choque con alguien, descubriendo que se trataba de Mitsui -¿Hana? ¿E-Estas llorando?-. Inconscientemente, lleve mi mano hacia mis mejillas, notando como mis dedos se mojaban con aquel liquido salado -Hana, ¿Que paso?-

-N-No, nada, es que... Me entro una basurita en el ojo y me lo talle un poco, es todo- dije mientras limpiaba rápidamente mi rostro

-Bueno, te estaba buscando para preguntarte si tu... Si tu quisieras... ¿S-Salir conmigo?-

-¿Salir?-

-Si, ya sabes... Ir a cenar a un restaurante, ver una película... ¿Que dices? Aceptas?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano, no pude evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa

-B-Bueno, yo...-

-Lo lamento, Mitsui, pero ella no podrá ir-. En ese momento, sentí como algo me abrazaba por la cintura; al voltear, descubrí que se trataba de Rukawa

-¿Y quien eres tu para decidir eso?-

-Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta-. Sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el tomo mi rostro con sus manos antes de besarme. Por varios segundos me quede inmóvil, hasta que por fin lo aparte con un empujón

-¡¿P-Por que hiciste eso?!-

-Para demostrarle que tu eres mia-

-S-Si, pero no era...-

-Hana... ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Tu y Rukawa son novios?- pregunto, sacándonos de nuestra discusión

Aun algo nerviosa, asentí con la cabeza -Mas te vale que te haya quedado claro, y de una vez díselo a toda la escuela. Hanamichi Sakuragi es mi novia, y se convertirá en mi esposa- dijo Kaede antes de tomar mi mano y salir de la escuela. En todo el camino, ambos íbamos en completo silencio, hasta que llegamos a su casa; era una suerte que su madre no estuviera presente, pues apenas entramos, el comenzó a besarme. Claramente sabia en que terminaría esto, y bueno... Una reconciliación en estos momentos seria oportuno

-Mudate conmigo- susurro mientras besaba mi frente, al comprender lo que acababa de decir, lo mire completamente sorprendida -Quiero que vivamos juntos-

-K-Kaede, ¿Estas seguro?-

-Si, Hanamichi, lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y quiero que vivamos juntos-

-Esta bien, pero... Quiero hacer las cosas bien... Viviremos juntos cuando nos casemos-

-Sera como tu quieras, mi amor-


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Los meses pasaron y por fin llego la noche de nuestra graduación, todo era tan mágico, llegamos a la escuela en su coche. Al salir, todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo, casi me sentía como una celebridad de Hollywood en alfombra roja. Entramos y nos dirigimos con nuestros compañeros. charlamos, nos reímos recordando todos los buenos momentos a lo largo de ese año

-¿Me concederías esta pieza?- pregunto Kaede mientras extendía su mano, a lo que yo sonreí un poco

-Claro que si, mi noble caballero-. Ambos caminamos hasta la pista de baile, el me abrazo por la cintura mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Nos movimos al compás de la música, todo a nuestro alrededor se desvaneció, solo eramos el y yo. Cuando esta termino, regresamos a nuestra mesa, pero algo parecía preocuparle -¿Te ocurre algo, Kaede?

-No, solo pienso en algunas cosas-

-¿Ah si? ¿En que piensas?-

-No, no, no. Es un secreto-

-¿Ni porque soy tu novia vas a decirme? ¿Al menos puedo saber cuando dejara de ser un secreto?-

-El 31 de Febrero-

-Kaede Rukawa. O me dices ahora lo que te pasa o te dejo 1 mes fuera de mi casa, y no pondré un pie en la tuya- dije mientras (Literalmente) un aura oscura rodeaba mi cuerpo

-Lo sabrás dentro de poco, mi amor-. Tal y como lo prometió, evito responder mis preguntas con respecto a lo que le preocupaba. Los minutos pasaron, y justo una hora después, Kaede se levanto de su asiento y tomo mi mano para llevarme a la cancha -Hanamichi Sakuragi, te reto a que juegues conmigo el ultimo partido de la preparatoria-

-¿Como dices?-

-El día que nos conocimos, tu me retaste un partido para entrar al equipo. Ahora yo haré lo mismo, el ultimo juego de esta generación-

-K-Kaede, ¿No crees que esto es un poco extraño?-

-¿Te da miedo que te gane?-. Y supo dar de nuevo en mi orgullo

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No le temo a nada!- aclare mientras me quitaba las zapatillas, es una suerte que tenga la costumbre de siempre cargar con mis tenis

-¿Estas lista, mi amor?- pregunto mientras tomaba un balón

-Sabes que siempre lo estoy-

Nuestro juego comenzó, esto me trajo buenos recuerdos, la emoción corría por las venas. En un momento, logre quitarle el balón y corrí hasta la canasta, encestandolo. Al instante, todos aplaudieron y gritaron, pero a juzgar por sus miradas, sabia que no se trataba por mi victoria. Voltee lentamente, lo que vi me dejo anonadada, Kaede estaba frente a mi de rodillas; detrás suyo tanto Ayako como Ryota se separaron, desenrollando un gran cartel, al final pude leer...

_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

-Hana... Desde niño nos hicimos la promesa de siempre estar juntos, y aunque el destino nos separo por un largo tiempo, se encargo de volver a unirnos. Hoy quiero preguntarte si me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa-

-K-Kaede... Por supuesto que si acepto-. Sin perder un solo segundo, corrí con el y lo abrace besándolo; sin duda ahora si me quede sorda con los gritos de la gente, solo pude reaccionar cuando sentí como deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo. Era completamente hermoso, como si el mismo lo hubiera mandado a hacer

Jamas olvidare esa noche, y los días siguientes fueron así, o al menos eso creí...

-Hanamichi, ¿Podrías revisar el correo, por favor?-

-Si, claro-. Salí de la casa y abrí el buzón que estaba al lado de la puerta, ¿Acaso no es una casualidad que siempre que uno saca las cartas, hay un viento que te las tira? Pues justo eso me sucedió, así que me agache al suelo para recogerlas; en ese momento, una de las cartas atrajo mi atención, era de la universidad en Estados Unidos a la que Kaede había mandado una carta

La curiosidad me gano, no pude evitar abrirla con cuidado, saque la hoja y la leí... Lo habían aceptado en la escuela... ¿Ahora que pasara entre nosotros? El merecía estar en una buena escuela, y no podría hacerlo casado, mucho menos si se entera que yo... En fin, tengo que arreglarlo, entre a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado. No se si tenia buena suerte o la peor de todas, pues la madre de Kaede se había ido por cuestión de trabajo, justo en el instante que el había llegado

-¿Pasa algo, mi amor?-

Solo solté un suspiro pesado antes de mirarlo -Tenemos que hablar. Mira, yo... Lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo... Y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos-

-¿Q-Que?-

-Te llego esto- dije antes de darle el sobre -Aceptaron tu beca en esa escuela, y yo no soy nadie para arruinar tus sueños... Te vi estudiar como loco muchas noches, y no permitiré que todo eso se vaya a la basura-. Sin dejar que el pudiera decir una sola palabra, tome mi bolsa y salí de aquella casa; dándole un ultimo vistazo antes de correr a la estación de trenes

*POV's Rukawa*

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que Hanamichi termino conmigo, he intentado hablar con ella, pero no me abre la puerta, mucho menos responde mis llamadas o mis mensajes. La angustia crecía con cada minuto que no sabia de ella, pensé que ir a jugar con los muchachos me distraería un poco, pero por lo visto, solo el profesor Anzai pensó en tomar un poco de aire

-Rukawa, que gusto verte por aquí. Dime, ¿Como van las cosas con Hanamichi? Me imagino que con el bebe esta con el humor por las nubes-

-Espere... ¿Dijo bebe?- pregunte bastante sorprendido

-Si, ¿Por que te sorprende?... ¿No me digas que no lo sabes?-

-¿Saber que cosa?-

-Se que Hanamichi me va a matar, pero tienes que saberlo... Rukawa, ella esta esperando un hijo tuyo-. Todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas, si no hubiera sido porque tenia cerca una silla, habría caído al suelo -Hace unos días fui a visitarla y se veía terrible, quisiera saber que fue lo que paso-

-Me llego una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos-

-Esa muchacha... Puede ser una genio en algunas cosas, pero a veces es una cabeza hueca. Escucha, habla con ella, seguramente se entero del embarazo antes de que la carta y pensó que tanto ella como el bebe podrían ser un impedimento para ti. Yo se que no es así, pero necesitas hablar con ella-

-Gracias por todo, profesor, prefiero renunciar a esa beca que perder a mi familia-. Sin perder un segundo mas, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo de ahí

*Fin POV's Rukawa*

-Ni un mes y me siento fatal- suspire mientras me recostaba en el sofá, lo único que calmaba un poco los mareos era sobar mi estomago. No podía negar que me encantaría que fueran las manos de Kaede las que acariciaron mi vientre, pero ya no había marcha atrás

Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió de golpe, al levantarse, lo primero que vi fue a Kaede frente a mi, mirándome seriamente -K-Kaede...-


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

-K-Kaede... ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunte completamente nerviosa al verlo frente a mi

-¿Por que no me dijiste lo del embarazo?-

-¿D-De que hablas?-

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo, dime porque no me dijiste nada-

-E-Es que yo... Vi tu carta, y no quería que el bebe...-. No pude mas, me deje caer en el sofá y tape mi rostro antes de comenzar a llorar; solo pude sentir como el se agachaba frente a mi, tomando mis manos

-Hana... No aceptare la beca. Eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y nuestro hijo jamas seria una carga. Te amo, los amo con todo mi corazón-

-Kaede...- susurre antes de tomar su rostro y besarlo, a los pocos segundos, rompió el beso y me recostó en el sofá antes de depositar un beso en mi vientre -A-Aun no se nota-

-No importa, aquí esta nuestro bebe... Nuestro niño-

-Espera... Estas loco si crees que nuestro bebe sera niño, estoy 100% segura de que sera una niña-

-Mi amor, en mi familia el primer bebe siempre ha sido un varón. Y dudo mucho que este no sea el caso-

-Lo siento, Kaede, pero este bebe sera niña, y una genio como su mami- sonreí orgullosamente mientras sobaba mi vientre

-¿Y que tal si tienen 2 bebes? La parejita-

-¿Mama? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Hanamichi me contó que se sentía un poco mareada, así que le traje un poco de te que compre hace poco, y unos cuantos pasteles- respondió mientras nos mostraba una pequeña cajita -Entonces... ¿La boda sigue en pie?-

-Por supuesto que si, aunque tendremos que apresurar los preparativos, quiero lucir bien antes de que se note mi vientre-

-Claro que si, bebe-

Tal y como lo imagine, los días siguientes fueron bastante ajetreados, pero todo estaba listo; claro que para eso necesite mucho de la ayuda de mi suegra. Solo quedaba una noche para la boda, y tenia que hacer algo muy importante

-Dime que necesitas, Hanamichi-

-Si, bueno... Sabe que mañana es la boda, y quisiera pedirle un gran favor... Quiero que vaya a la boda como mi padre, que usted me entregue al altar- respondí con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus manos -En estos años, le he tomado mucho cariño, y no quisiera que otra persona que no fuera usted me entregara-

-Hanamichi... Seria un honor, por supuesto que acepto-

-Se lo agradezco mucho, gordito; lamento que no pueda quedarme, pero bien sabe que una futura novia debe descansar para su gran día, y mas porque debo hacerlo por 2-

-No te preocupes, descansa-

Apenas llegue a mi casa, me tire en la cama y caí en un profundo sueño. No se si era por las ansias de que ya amaneciera o por el cansancio, pero la noche se me hizo minutos. Apenas los primeros rayos del Sol comenzó a molestar mis parpados, me levante de la cama tallandome los ojos; en la mesita que estaba al lado había un papel doblado, que tenia una rosa encima suyo. La tome con una sonrisa y aspire su aroma antes de tomar el papel

_No pude evitar visitarte anoche, te veías tan hermosa dormida... Te veré mas tarde, mi futura esposa. Te amo con todo mi corazón_

Al ver que ya eran mas de las 11, entre al baño para comenzar a arreglarme. Gracias a la ayuda de Ayako y la de mi suegra, estuve lista justo a tiempo. Al llegar a la iglesia, todos ya estaban adentro, a excepción del profesor Anzai; se acerco a mi, tomándome del brazo -¿Estas lista?-

-Mas que lista-

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el altar, una vez que llegamos con Kaede, el tomo mi mano y la junto con la suya -Rukawa, te entrego a quien siempre he considerado como una hija, cuídala bien-

-Con mi vida-

Ambos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, iniciando así la ceremonia. Los minutos nos parecieron eternos, solo esperaba el momento mas ansiado para los futuros novios

-Kaede Rukawa... ¿Aceptas a Hanamichi Sakuragi como tu esposa, y prometes amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe?-

-Si... Acepto-

-Y tu, Hanamichi Sakuragi, ¿Aceptas a...?-

-Si, acepto, si no ni siquiera estaría aquí- respondí, ganándome una carcajada por parte de los invitados

-... De acuerdo. Por el poder que se me ha concedido, los declaro marido y mujer. Kaede, puedes besar a la novia-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, lo abrace por el cuello besándolo; algo que primero lo sorprendió bastante, pero después me abrazo por la cintura correspondiendolo. Tome su brazo y salimos de ahí, siendo recibidos por una lluvia de pétalos; sonreí un poco antes de darles la espalda y mostrarles el ramo. Al instante, todas las jóvenes solteras (Algunas con novios) se colocaron al pie de las escaleras, arroje el ramo, este termino en las manos de Ayako

-¡Ahora si dejaras la zona de amigos, Ryota!-. El solo pudo sonrojarse a tope mientras desviaba su mirada. En completo silencio, Ayako se acerco a el y tomo su rostro antes de besarlo. Aprovechando el bullicio de los demás, Kaede tomo mi mano y me metió al coche antes de manejar

-¿A donde vamos, Kaede?- pregunte bastante confundida al ver que nos dirigíamos a otro lugar

-Es una sorpresa, mi amor-. A los pocos minutos llegamos a su casa -¿Que hacemos aquí, Kaede?-

-Primero que nada, hay que vestirnos mas cómodamente; y después, prepara tu maleta-

-¿Mi maleta?-

-Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa-. Ambos bajamos del coche y entramos a su casa, cambiando nuestras ropas y preparando nuestras maletas -¿Estas lista?-

-Sip-. Kaede cargo nuestras maletas y las subió a un taxi, algo que me extraño un poco, ya que el tenia coche. En fin, me senté a su lado y cerré la puerta -Al aeropuerto, por favor-

-Espera, creí que nuestra luna de miel seria aquí-

-Pues, no, mi amor. Debe ser inolvidable-

Al llegar al aeropuerto, dejamos las maletas en la cinta antes de entrar al avión -¿Y? ¿A donde vamos?-. Díganme infantil, pero era la primera vez que había subido a un avión, estaba muy emocionada

-A Europa-


End file.
